


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Band Instructors Ibuki and Porkfeet!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [108]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Twobuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Having finished their music tour, Ibuki and Porkfeet decide to settle down and apply to become Band Instructors at Hope's Peak Academy. Will Makoto and Kyoko hire Ibuki's...chaotic talent?
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Band Instructors Ibuki and Porkfeet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet, and takes place after Tying the Knot. Please read and review, and enjoy!

“So…Ibuki and…Porkfeet…?” Makoto raised an eyebrow, bewildered by the name on the application form.

Porkfeet nodded, explaining “It’s a nickname that Ibuki gave me after the Final Killing Game. Since I can’t even remember what my birth name was, I just adopted Ibuki’s nickname.”

Makoto and Kyoko sweatdropped before Makoto coughed awkwardly, saying “…Anyway…Ibuki, I understand that prior to the Tragedy, you left your previous band due to…creative differences. I feel obligated to point out that as a band instructor, you would need to deal with **many** creative differences between students. Furthermore, I remember from the Neo World Program that…not everyone was a fan of your preferred style of music.”

Kyoko nodded “Indeed; most of them struggled to save their eardrums from being shattered. Some of us prefer working with softer melodies, myself included.”

“…Thank you, Vice-Headmistress…” Sighing, Makoto turned back to Ibuki and asked “So, Ibuki…are you able to adapt to different musical styles so that your students are exposed to a variety of genres…hopefully ones that don’t risk them losing their sense of hearing?”

Ibuki pouted, only to falter when Porkfeet rested his hand on her shoulder, smiling and nodding as she looked up at him.

Ibuki sighed and admitted “Ibuki…I’ve matured since then. You see…I’ve been traveling the world as a solo musician, and I…learned the hard way that not everyone likes Ibuki’s…loudness.” She smiled up at Porkfeet, threading their hands together as she explained “It was Porkfeet who helped me to experiment with new styles and learn to adapt to other’s tastes in music. So, as long as I can have Porkfeet as my assistant, I can adapt to whatever the students need!”

Makoto smiled, nodding approvingly before asking “Alright then, in that case, what would…Porkfeet…do as your assistant?”

Ibuki grinned proudly and answered “Oh, that’s simple. Porkfeet can help Ibuki with crafting lesson plans, setting up music equipment, and demonstrating with Ibuki how to play different songs and stuff before we have the students participate.”

Porkfeet nodded “It’s true; Ibuki has taught me enough about music that I can replicate her music. Not to the degree that it’ll have the same emotion and soul that Ibuki does, but it should suffice for instructional use.”

Ibuki blushed, smiling bashfully at the praise, making Makoto and Kyoko smile knowingly at each other as they flashed back to the numerous times that they blushed around the other.

Ibuki and Porkfeet nearly jumped in their seats as Makoto awkwardly coughed in his fist to get them back on topic, the young Headmaster bringing up “Anyway…I don’t have an objection to hiring you two…” Ibuki and Porkfeet grinned, only to falter as Makoto continued “…but there’s one last detail I want to clarify. Porkfeet…I’m aware that as the Ultimate Imposter, you’ve taken on numerous disguises and gone by many different names. If I agree to hire you, you’ll need to settle on one appearance and name, so that the students will be able to recognize you.”

Porkfeet nodded, assuring Makoto “I understand, Headmaster Naegi. Truthfully, I’ve ditched my disguises once and for all.” Seeing raised eyebrows from both Makoto and Kyoko, Porkfeet smiled at Ibuki and explained “Ibuki helped me to feel comfortable in my own skin again, so I grew tired of living my life as other people and decided to live my life as my true self.”

Ibuki squeezed his hand, making Porkfeet blush once more at the woman who had captured his heart.

Makoto smiled and nodded “It seems like you two complement each other well. Alright, I see no reason not to hire you two. Ibuki Mioda…Porkfeet…congratulations on becoming Hope’s Peak Academy’s new Band instructors.”

“Woo-hoo! Ibuki is so excited to help all the future musicians find their talent!” Ibuki cheered as she stood up, leaving the other three to sweatdrop before Porkfeet smiled.

He got out of his seat and bowed respectfully, thanking “Thank you for the privilege of being able to teach under your administration, Headmaster Naegi, Vice-Headmistress Kirigiri. We won’t let you down.”

Makoto nodded “And we’re glad to have you as part of our faculty. I will warn you though, Vice-Headmistress Kirigiri will pop in on occasion to evaluate your performance.”

“And I warn you, I’m going to make you earn your keep here.”

Ibuki grinned “Don’t worry, Vice-Headmistress! Ibuki’s teaching will absolutely blow your socks off! Come on, Porkfeet, let’s go celebrate at home with a song!”

As Ibuki turned around and walked out the door, the other three sweatdropped before Porkfeet sighed, smiling in amusement before turning to his new bosses with a serious expression.

Makoto nodded “I’ll send you both e-mails with information about orientation.”

“Appreciated, Headmaster Naegi. We’ll make you proud as teachers at Hope’s Peak Academy. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Porkfeet bowed before turning around and following his girlfriend out the door, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone.

Makoto smiled at Kyoko and commented “You know…I think the students are gonna like Ibuki as their teacher. She really has a way of lighting up a room, and it’ll be good for the students to feel like they can have fun and be happy during class.”

Kyoko nodded with a soft smile “Indeed…hopefully Porkfeet will be able to keep her more wild tendencies in line…I guess I’ll find out when I start to evaluate them.”

Makoto nodded, commenting with a smile “They definitely work well together…they kinda remind me of us, to be honest. They…bring out the best in each other.”

“I can agree with that conclusion…Ibuki has definitely made Porkfeet feel like his own person, just like you’ve helped me to come out of my shell. And he’s helped Ibuki to stay grounded, just like I have to make sure that boundless optimism of yours doesn’t cross over into foolishness.”

Makoto scratched his cheek, smiling bashfully as he chuckled “Right…because I’m foolishly open, right?”

“Well, it’s not really a bad thing, I suppose. It certainly wasn’t for me…sometimes we all need a little foolish openness to remind us of what’s really important in life.”

Makoto blushed, smiling as he replied “And if it wasn’t for you helping to be my anchor…I wouldn’t have done half as well at this job. Thank you for keeping me grounded, Kyoko.”

Makoto and Kyoko smiled lovingly at each other, basking in the bliss of their love for each other, reminded by the mirror of their new employees’ relationship.


End file.
